


Mysterious Stranger in Beacon Hills - 2 - Sterek

by unclescar



Series: Mysterious Stranger in Beacon Hill [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unclescar/pseuds/unclescar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack is warned by a stranger in a hooded cloak of danger coming and Stiles finds Derek in his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mysterious Stranger in Beacon Hills - 2 - Sterek

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE BE ADVISED THAT BOTH SERIES, THE BEAST THAT CHOOSES AND MYSTERIOUS STRANGER WILL BE REMOVED AT SOME POINT. I AM CURRENTLY WORKING ON RE-WRITING BOTH SERIES INTO ONE STORY.

Peter Hale was walking around the woods around Hale house, thinking about what he wants to do now that he was back from the dead when he suddenly felt like he was being followed, being watched. He was still slightly weak, it was going to take time to get back the strength he had before so if he was being followed he was slightly worried if he would be able to fully defend himself. He continued to walk like he wasn’t worried so whoever was watching and following him wouldn’t know that he was aware of their presence. 

Peter heard a sound and turned around to see a figure standing about twenty feet away, it was dark and there was bit of fog in the woods so the site of this figure was startling to see and what made it worse was the fact that the figure was wearing what appeared to be a hooded cloak. For a few minutes they both just stood there staring at each other. Peter had enough strength to change slightly and as he stood there staring, his claws were out.

“Who are you?” Peter said.

“A friend” the stranger said. 

When the stranger answered, it confirmed what Peter thought, that this person was not human. They were both talking normally, like they were standing right in front of each other, but they weren’t and they could hear each other perfectly.

“I don’t have any friends and if I did, they wouldn’t be sneaking around following me, spying on me, and they wouldn’t stand there covered up in a hooded cloak.”

“I only meant ‘friend’ to mean I am not here to harm you.”

“Well then friend why are you here?”

“I’m here to warn you of trouble that is coming and I suggest you get with your nephew and make nice. He has been the alpha as far as the others are concerned and you are going to need them and they are going to need you.”

“What do you mean trouble is coming?”

“There is a large pack that have been making their way west. With each area they have come in contact with they have absorbed pack members after decimating any pack members that they run across who stand against them. They are around thirty to forty strong and they are heading this way.”

“And you think me kissing up to my nephew is going to be enough for us to withstand an assault of that magnitude? Are you aware that all of the pack members are high school kids with very little experience?” 

“That is why you need to meet with them, you and your nephew were born werewolves, you both have skills and knowledge the others do not. It is up to you and your nephew to train them to fight and impress upon them that it is a fight to the death. The core group of this pack is made of ten members, including the alpha male and female, the others are only with them out of fear. Take out the alpha’s the others may either turn and run or join in and help you defeat the rest.”

Peter just stared at the stranger, he spoke softly and he was able to tell it was a male and there was something different about him, but what he couldn’t pinpoint exactly what it was that made him different.

“What are you, how do you know all this?” Peter finally asked.

“What I am is of no concern to you at the moment and I know this because I’ve been following this pack for some time, monitoring their progress.”

“Why didn’t you help any of the others to try to stop them?”

“Because I didn’t care enough, but now that they are coming this way I have my own personal reasons to now get involved. If you head over that ridge behind you, you’ll find Derek and the others at the bluff overlooking the town.”

Peter turned slightly to look where the stranger pointed “how do you know his…name” Peter said but when he turned back to look, the stranger was gone. Peter thought for a moment and decided to take the strangers advice and head in the direction of the bluff.

“So glad you could join us” Erica said when Isaac arrived he just looked at her and didn’t say anything. He looked around and saw Stiles was there as well and he should have been surprised by this but he wasn’t because wherever Scott was, there was Stiles and vice versa. 

As they were all talking they all stopped as they heard somebody walking in the woods, Stiles the only one who couldn’t hear anything.

“What’s the matter” Stiles asked looking around at the others.

“Somebody’s coming” Scott said and in a few moments Peter emerged from around a large tree. Scott and Stiles looked at Peter, then each other, and then at Derek. Isaac, Boyd and Erica didn’t have the same reaction because they didn’t know who this was, nor did they know that this man should be dead.

As Peter approached his eyes settled on Scott and Stiles and he smiled.

“Hello Scott, Stiles, I see by your reaction that my nephew neglected to tell you I’ve returned from grave” Peter said and again they looked at Derek. 

“I see you’re still hanging around with werewolves Stiles, are you sure you don’t want the bite?” Peter said as he headed towards Stiles and to Stiles’ surprise Derek jumped in front of him in what appeared to be a protective stance. The others all looked at this and their faces all showed that they thought it was odd as well.

“Well if you do change your mind, it seems you have another alpha to choose to give you the bite” Peter said looking at Derek.

“What are you doing here?” Derek asked through gritted teeth with a growl. 

“I met a stranger in the woods” Peter said. Nobody said anything; they just looked at him waiting for him to continue.

“A cloaked stranger appeared in the woods and told me that I should find you all and work with you because there is trouble coming.”

“What kind of trouble?” Boyd asked.

“Apparently this stranger has been following and monitoring a pack that has been working their way west and from what he said, they decimate any packs they come across, absorbing any members that want to live and now they apparently have decided to come to this area.”

“Who was this person, what did he look like?” Derek asked.

“I don’t know we stood about twenty feet apart and he was wearing a hooded cloak so I couldn’t see his face.”

“But you know it was a he?” Erica asked.

“Yes I could tell by his voice, or should I say his whisper.”

“So this person isn’t human?” Derek asked.

“We were standing about twenty feet apart and we talked like we were standing next to each other.”

“Did he say how big this pack is?” Isaac asked.

“He figures it’s about thirty to forty strong.”

“We can’t tackle a group that large?” Scott said.

“That’s what I said but he brought up a good point; Derek and I were both born werewolves, we have skills and abilities that none of you have. He suggested that Derek and I work together to train you all to fight and fight to the death because apparently this is going to be a kill or be killed situation.”

“Even if we do get them trained, if there is enough time, we are too small a pack to take on a pack of that size” Derek said.

“The stranger said the core group is only about ten members strong, the others are only following out of fear. He said there is an alpha male and female leading them, take them out and a few of the other core members may turn and run or jump in and help us.”

“Even if they do, we are still outnumbered.” Erica added

“Did he say why he hasn’t tried to stop this group before or why he wants to fight them now?” Derek asked.

“He said he didn’t get involved before because he didn’t care but apparently there is something or someone here he cares about enough to fight for.”  
“Do you think we should let the Argents know about this?” Stiles asked.

“Having them involved would help with their weapons, but at the same time they could also use it as an excuse to also kill us in the process” said Derek.

“Look Derek I’m going to go now but I want you to think about this. Like the stranger said you and I were born werewolves, we have knowledge and experience these others don’t have. If we are going to stand a chance, you and I need to put our differences aside and work to train them. They are all high school kids and they are all pups, they are going to need us and this entire town is going to need all of us.” Peter turned and left, leaving Derek and the others to think about all of this. 

It was around 11:30 when Isaac came home and Karl was in the living room watching TV.

“Hey did you have a nice time with your friends? Do anything exciting?”

“Yea it was good to get out and it helped me relax, but we didn’t do anything special, just hung out talking about report cards and just life.”

“Well I’m glad you were able to relax at least, but I am beat so I’m going to bed.”

“Yea I’m tired myself and I have school tomorrow” Isaac said and they said goodnight and went to bed. Isaac couldn’t sleep though, he was too worried about what they were told in the woods and thinking about whom this stranger was and what he was.

The following morning Isaac woke up a bit late and quickly got ready and ran downstairs. Karl was up and waiting for him with a slight smile on his face just shaking his head. Isaac didn’t have time to eat so Karl handed him a granola bar, his lunch, his back pack and to Isaac’s surprise, car keys. Isaac just stood there looking at Karl and the keys in his hand “are you serious?”

“I said if you brought your grades up I would see about letting you drive one of the cars so here you go.” Just then there was a flash of lightning and a clap of thunder that literally shook the house.

“Ok perhaps the fact that it is storming out influenced my decision a little. I’m not going to let you walk or ride your bike to school in this and I didn’t feel like getting dressed to drive you myself” Karl said and Isaac laughed.

“GO your already running late” he said pushing Isaac towards the back door. 

During the day at school Isaac, when in classes with them, noticed Erica, Scott and Boyd all acting strange, they kept looking out the windows and Isaac wondered if he missed something last night and they knew something he didn’t. At lunch Stiles called him over to a table where the others were all sitting. 

“Did I miss something last night?” he asked as he sat down.

“No why?” Scott asked.

“Well all morning I noticed all of you acting strange and looking out the windows so I didn’t know if you guys all met up after we left the woods or something.”

“No we all went home but we’re just worried and I guess we keep looking for signs of this pack showing up. Listen because of the storms the coach postponed our practice until tomorrow so I was thinking of contacting Derek to see if we can meet at his hide out and start training” Scott said to them and they all agreed. 

Isaac’s phone went off and he looked at it, it was a text message from Karl.

‘Hey kiddo I got a call about work so I’ll be heading to San Francisco. I’ll be home late tonight.’

Isaac smiled and wrote back, ‘ok I’m going to hang out with my friends tonight. Practice tomorrow so I won’t be too late.’

‘Ok, be safe and have fun.’ Karl responded. 

At the end of the school day the storms had let up a bit but not enough for the coach to change his mind so Scott caught up with Isaac to let him know he was going to look for Derek and talk to him and he would let Isaac know what is going on. 

Isaac found a note from Karl when he got home letting him know there was dinner in the fridge and then his phone buzzed and it was a text from Scott.

‘Meeting in the woods after dark, Stiles and I will pick you up’ 

Stiles drove his jeep as deep into the woods as he could then they all got out and walked until they came to a clearing where Derek and Peter were waiting and the tension between them was heavy, they weren’t standing near each other nor were they facing each other.

To their surprise Peter actually smiled when he saw Scott and Isaac noticed Stiles staring at Derek.

“Where are Erica and Boyd?” Isaac asked.

“Boyd is working, he’ll be here when he’s done and Erica is on her way” Derek said.

“Should I call them and tell them not to bother?” Scott said looking between Derek and Peter.

“Well we could feel the tension between the two of you when we got here so what is the point if you two can’t even stand to be near each other? And why do you keep smiling at me?” Scott finally asked when he saw Peter smiling at him.

“Sorry I guess it’s just me being proud of my choice to bite you” Peter said.

“Why did you bite me anyway? After it happened Derek said I was chosen so why did you choose me?”

“When I was in the hospital, I used to hear your mother talk about you and sometimes when she came in to my room to check on me she used to talk to me about you. I couldn’t do or say anything but notice how her face would light up when she talked about you. To be honest based on what she was saying you fit the description of what I would have wanted my own son to be like if I had one, which is why I chose you.”

Scott didn’t know what to say he just stared at Peter surprised by the answer because it was not what he was expecting. 

Erica and Boyd showed up and they got started. Stiles went and sat on the ground so he was out of the way and cringed watching them fighting each other. At first it was Derek and Peter fighting while the others observed and then they all started pairing off with each other with Erica proving to be the most vicious. They couldn’t train long because more storms rolled in with heavy rains and lightning. 

After taking Scott and Isaac home Stiles was in his room playing a video game when he got a text message from Derek ‘open your window’ Stiles went and opened his window and looked around but he didn’t see any sign of Derek but after a few minutes Derek suddenly appeared. 

“What’s up?” Stiles asked.

“What did Peter mean about offering you the bite?”

“Oh well I was helping find out some information and he offered me the chance to be a werewolf and I almost agreed but changed my mind at the last minute.”  
“Why were you helping him in the first place?”

“I was scared, the nurse he had doing his dirty work for him was dead in the trunk of a car, and it was quite motivating.”

“Can I ask you something?” Stiles asked and Derek just looked at him.

“Why did you jump in front of me like that when Peter showed up?”

“What are you talking about?” 

“He was coming towards me and you jumped in front of me like you were protecting me.”

“My uncle is a killer Stiles; you just proved that by what you told me and I would have done it with anybody.”

“Oh ok, well thanks and before you go I just wanted to tell you that you were wrong that night in the pool.”

“Now what are you talking about?”

“That night when we were trapped in the pool, you said you didn’t trust me and I didn’t trust you, I just wanted to tell you that you were wrong because I do trust you.”

“Well you shouldn’t” Derek said and for a moment they just stared each other.

“Why not, is it because you’re ‘dangerous’?” Stiles asked shrugging his shoulders.

“Yes exactly Stiles I’m dangerous.”

“I don’t buy it. If you were that dangerous you would have killed Scott and I that very first day in the woods when we were looking for his inhaler. If you were dangerous, and you believed it, you wouldn’t have been waiting for me in my room the numerous times you’ve done it, if you were dangerous you wouldn’t have asked me to open my window so you could be here now. And now that I think about it, I think deep down you do trust me. You trusted me enough to cut off your arm when you were shot by Kate with that wolfs bane loaded bullet and you trusted me enough to keep your head above water when we were stuck in the pool.”  
As Stiles talked he had gotten up and walked towards Derek and was now standing right in front of him. Derek just looked at him, he knew Stiles was right and couldn’t argue with what he was saying.

“Can I ask you something else?” Stiles said.

“What now?” 

“Why are you here, did you come here just to ask me about what Peter was talking about earlier?”

“No I came here for another reason but it doesn’t matter now.”

“What other reason?” Stiles asked and Derek thought for a moment about telling him and he finally decided to tell him.

“I need a place to crash for the night because my uncle was following me when we left the woods and I’ve been doing what I can to shake him off, I don’t want him to know where I’m staying.” 

“I can understand that. If you would like to crash here that’s fine with me” Stiles said.

“What about your dad?”

“He never just comes in my room, especially when my door is shut so he won’t know. I don’t want to freak you out but my bed is big enough for both of us I’m just saying…” Stiles said quickly when he saw the look on Derek’s face.

“I’ll be fine on the floor thanks” Derek said sarcastically.

Stiles’ eyes popped open and he looked at his alarm clock, it was only two-thirty in the morning. He laid there listening to see if there was a noise that woke him up but he heard nothing, other than the deep slow breathing of Derek and he rolled over slightly to see Derek was actually in bed with him. Surprised he rolled completely onto his back and turned his head just staring at Derek wondering when he moved from the floor to the bed and then he looked and noticed that Derek’s jeans were lying at the foot of the bed and he smiled. He peaked under the covers to see Derek sleeping in nothing but his boxer shorts and peeking out of the opening was Derek’s semi-hard very impressive penis. 

Stiles let his eyes slowly move up Derek’s body until he saw the profile of his face and he just stared at the beauty of Derek Hale and he wanted him.  
He ducked back under the covers and moved slowly so he didn’t jostle the bed and cause Derek to wake, at least not wake him up too soon. He positioned himself in just a way so as not to touch Derek’s body and lowered his head, taking Derek in his mouth. The moment he did, that part of Derek woke up immediately and Stiles wasted no time and started working it. At first there were some moans and groans of pleasure before Derek actually woke up.

“Stiles what he hell are you doing?” he said, between trying to catch his breath. Stiles didn’t stop he just kept going, working Derek’s member from top to bottom.  
“Oh God” he heard Derek say as he felt a hand on the back of his bobbing head through the covers. At this point Stiles moved and was lying between Derek’s legs, his hands moving up and down Derek’s stomach and chest and when he felt all of Derek’s muscles tighten up, Stiles stopped and held the tip in his mouth and waited and then Derek shot and Stiles found himself drinking him down to the last drop. 

When he was done Stiles rested his head on Derek’s stomach, sweating and breathing heavy. Soon a hand came under the covers, a hand with claws and Stiles’ eyes went wide but instead of harming him, the hand gently rested on his head, stroking it.

“Come here” Stiles heard Derek say and he slowly climbed up Derek’s body and when he emerged from under the covers, he saw Derek still in werewolf form, he could see two red eyes looking at him. Derek put his arms around Stiles and pulled him down on top of him and held him tight, not saying anything and Stiles just thought this felt so right and so comfortable and he quickly fell asleep in the arms of a werewolf who was growling slightly, almost the way a cat would purr. 

Saturday morning Isaac got up and got ready to head to school for practice, he looked out his bathroom window and saw the car was there so Karl was home. Isaac made sure to be very quiet as not to wake his uncle as he headed downstairs, he toyed with the idea of taking the car but decided to walk instead and just as he came out his front door Stiles pulled up.

“Hey want a ride?” Stiles asked and Isaac got in the jeep. 

“Where’s Scott?”

“His mom is going to drop him off on her way to work and then he has to work so he’ll be with us when we leave because I’ll drop him off.”

“Stiles, why do you smell like Derek?” Isaac suddenly asked and Stiles’ eyes went wide, forgetting that Isaac was a werewolf and would pick up on the scent.

“Oh well after we all left the woods last night his uncle started following him and he didn’t want his uncle to know where he was hiding out so he ended up coming to my place and crashed there.” It was the truth and he hoped that Derek being in the same room would be enough to explain why he smelled like Derek. It must have worked because Isaac didn’t say anything further about it. After practice ended Stiles, Scott, Isaac, Boyd and Erica stayed on the field and talked about the night before.

“So do you guys think what Derek’s uncle said is true?” Erica asked.

“I don’t know Peter is not somebody I would trust, but then again why would he make up something like that and then actually help train you guys” Stiles said.

“I hate the idea that this could be true and not knowing when or where. I mean it could happen publicly and then everybody is going to know what we all are.” Boyd said.

“I know but we can’t help that if that is what happens. I guess all we can do is hope that this group wants to keep it discreet and perhaps meet us deep in the woods” Scott said. “Well look guys I need to get to work if any of you hear from Derek about more practice just text me and I’ll do the same” Scott said as he Isaac and Stiles all left together. 

“Oh there you are” Karl said surprised when Isaac came in the house.

“I thought you were still sleeping or just hanging out in your room.”

“No because of the storms yesterday our practice was moved to today remember, I mentioned it in my text message.”

“Oh that’s right I forgot, so how did it go?”

“Good, I need to shower and change. How was your business trip?”

“Oh it went well, looked at stuff to verify it’s age and value, nothing exciting. By the way, do you have a passport?”

“No, we didn’t have the money to travel out of state let alone out of the country and if we did I’m sure my dad would have gone alone anyway.”

“Well we’ll need to get you one that is if you want to travel with me this summer” Karl said and Isaac’s face lit up.

“Travel where?”

“I’m working on some business deals, nothing confirmed but if it all goes well I’ll be going to Scotland, Denmark, France and Germany so would you like to go to Europe this summer?”

Isaac just had a big smile on his face, shocked by what Karl was asking and he really didn’t know what to do or say.

“I’ll take that as a yes” Karl said with a chuckle.

“Go get cleaned up I’ll make lunch” Karl said and Isaac went to shower and change.

While they ate lunch and talked about going to Europe over the summer, Isaac’s phone buzzed and he glanced at it ‘same place in the woods after dark’ the message said. Isaac knew his uncle noticed so he sent a text message to Stiles so Karl would think he was replying.

‘Can I tell my uncle I’m coming to your place tonight to help me study chemistry?’

‘Sure’ Stiles replied.

“That was Stiles, he is going to help me with my chemistry, we have an exam coming up and he is pretty good at chemistry.”

“Oh ok although after seeing your grades are you sure you’re not the one helping him?” Karl said with a smile and Isaac laughed. 

“He is doing stuff with his dad so I’ll go over after dinner if that’s ok?”

“Sure fine with me” Karl said. 

Derek met Peter at Hale house and together they made their way through the woods to the clearing, the tension between them just as strong so they barely talked as they walked along. 

“Hello” they both heard somebody say and they stopped and turned around and standing about fifty feet away was the stranger that Peter said he saw. When Derek saw him he turned and quickly looked at Peter as if to say he wasn’t lying.

“Are you training them to kill?” the stranger said in a whisper.

“What business is it of yours?” Derek asked.

“I came to tell you that the packs numbers have been reduced, they are only fifteen strong now” the stranger said.

“How do you know this?” Peter asked.

“Because I’m the one that reduced their numbers” the stranger said.

“Why didn’t you just finish them all off while you were at it?” Derek asked.

“I didn’t need to kill all of them I was able to talk some of them into leaving and returning to where they came from, others were not so easily convinced so I did away with them but they were not all together so I don’t know where the others are.”

“You know I’m pretty fast, I could come over there and tear that cloak off of you” Derek said changing.

“You could” said the stranger and then both Derek and Peter felt a strong breeze pass between them and noticed the stranger was gone.

“But I’m faster” they heard him say and turned around to see the stranger now standing about fifty feet behind them. They both just looked at him in surprise, neither of them saw anything move so fast and then in the blink of an eye he was gone.

When Derek and Peter arrived in the clearing Scott, Stiles and Erica were standing watching as Isaac and Boyd were practice fighting and they all looked because Derek and Peter were talking and seemed to be getting along and Stiles’ heart started beating a bit faster when he saw Derek. 

“We have some good news” Peter said and they all waited.

“We ran into the stranger, he apparently managed to reduce this pack he mentioned by about half” Derek said.

“You saw him?” Stiles asked.

“Yes we both did on our way here.”

“How did he manage to do that?” Scott asked.

“He said he convinced some of them to leave, the others apparently were not so easily convinced and he says he killed them.”

“Ok I have two questions, one do you believe him and two if he was able to kill some of them off himself, why didn’t he just kill them all and that way you all don’t have to go through this?” Stiles asked.

“Yes I do believe him, there is something about him that neither of us has ever experienced before and as for why he didn’t finish them all off, he said it was because they were not all together he doesn’t know where the others were.”

“What do you mean, what is different about him?” Isaac asked.

“At one point Peter and I felt a breeze pass through us and the man went from standing in front of us to standing behind us, he is fast. We’ve never seen anybody move that fast before.” Derek said. 

Nobody had anything more to say but Scott, Erica, Isaac and Boyd were more determined now to learn and the training was much more intense this time around and they were also getting used to the idea that when the time came, they had to fight to kill. While they were practicing Stiles sat and watched and was a bit disappointed that Derek seemed to avoid him and stay away from him but he understood why he was doing that.

When nobody was looking Stiles took out his cell phone and sent a text message.

Derek was watching as Peter was working with Scott and Isaac when he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket so he took it out and looked at it ‘nice night to sleep with my window open……just saying’ Derek couldn’t help but smile quickly and he glanced over at Stiles who just winked at him. 

“Let’s call it a night” Derek said and they started leaving the clearing when Stiles suddenly stopped and the others did as well.

“What’s wrong?” Scott asked and then they all looked to where Stiles was looking. At the other end of the clearing was a cloaked figure, face hidden by the hood, hands hidden by the sleeves. Peter and Derek moved and stood shoulder to shoulder in front of the others.

“The training is going well but time is running out, they should be here this week” the stranger said.

“What’s the matter, did he say something?” Stiles asked as he noticed a reaction among the others but none of them said anything, and just as before the stranger seemed to vanish into thin air.

“Anybody want to fill in the deaf guy?” Stiles said looking around at them.

“He said they should be here this week” Erica said.

“This week, you can’t be ready in time. We’re going to be having lacrosse practice probably both before and after school and we have exams coming up” Stiles said but there was no reaction because he wasn’t saying anything that they all didn’t know already.


End file.
